


A Lack Of Oxygen

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Throat Bulge, Throat Fucking, wilford sort of slips up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Honestly if you would write a thing with DaddyWilford™? because I remember you having a thing where he slips-up and calls himself that but what if they just went with it and all that?”- theragingskittle





	A Lack Of Oxygen

The first time Wilford accidentally called himself ‘Daddy’, it was slightly poor timing. Because not two seconds later, Anti was trying to swallow his cum without choking or laughing.

Anti could swallow dick, and he could swallow a load of cum, no questions asked. He was so good at it, he prided himself on it, he would have put it on his resume if he had one.

Part time sentient virus. Full time cum slut. That seemed about right.

Anti had Wilfords cock down his throat in something of an unorthodox position. Anti was laying with his head just over the edge of the bed, tilted so Wilford could fuck his throat with no intrusions, no hassles whatsoever. 

Anti had been shuddering, shaking with a lack of oxygen and a very specific order to not touch himself, which was difficult to adhere to when one could barely stay on this plane of existence. Anti was sure he had come close to passing out once or twice, simply because he pushed himself.

His own cock was aching badly, seriously neglected, with nothing to rub up against or rut into, and he knew Wilford certainly wouldn’t tease him forever - in fact, Anti was guaranteed to get quite the reward for being this good, knowing Wilford - and Wilford had been muttering praise the entire time, which was both lovely to Antis brain, but didn’t super help his leaking dick right now.

And Anti could feel Wilford getting closer, building up, chasing his own orgasm because his thrusts into Antis mouth weren’t as deep, they were quick and erratic pulses, and in between his many words of praise, Wilford said something that stood out a bit.

“Open up for Daddy...”  
It was followed by a bellowing moan, like Wilford was in pain or drunk or both, and Anti felt a hand at his neck - not choking him, almost admiring the slight bulge of Antis neck as Wilford came deep into his throat, thrusting deep, painfully deep. But that certainly wasn’t why Anti choked. 

Anti realises at some point that if he concentrated hard enough, he could essentially stop his own gag reflex. His body didn’t need to throw up potentially poisonous things like human bodies did so theoretically speaking he didn’t need a gag reflex. It sucked that Jack had such a strong one, since it took that much more concentration to keep it at bay, but when he could concentrate hard enough, he was the perfect little hole.

Unfortunately, Wilford managed to completely break Antis focus with this ‘Daddy’ business. So Anti choked.

Anti struggles to fight against his need for oxygen, his gag reflex and his body convulsed slightly before Wilford pulled out, leaving an erotic trail of spit connecting Wilfords thick cock and Antis lips.

As soon as Anti was able to take in huge, gasping breaths, he was laughing. Part of his form was already glitching and laughing, and maybe the air flow thing wasn’t helping his giggles.

Wilford, poor Wilford in his post-orgasm haze, didn’t understand why Anti would possibly be laughing. He looked down at the glitch with confusion.

Anti looked right back up again at him and burst into another fit.

“Daddy?! REALLY?! Since when has that been a thing?”

It wasn’t accusing, it was amusing. But Wilford looked away, slightly embarrassed, cock still wilting. He half wanted to put it back in Antis mouth, but...

“It’s always been a thing. I just don’t bring it up, that’s all.”

Wilford looked genuinely not okay, and despite his sore, messed up throat, and his still untouched cock, fine. Anti would be comforting, damn it.

“Hey, hey. I really don’t mind, just makin’ fun like I do with literally everythin’ else.”

Wilford disliked the fact that he needed to be comforted over this, somehow. But he certainly appreciated the sentiment tenfold when Anti shifted on the bed, propping himself up by his elbows. He gestured vaguely towards his still painfully hard cock.

“So... is Daddy gonna do somethin’ about this or...?”

Anti didn’t seem particularly nervous, just impatient. Wilford absolutely beamed at him, crawling onto the bed. Anti could have sworn he heard the weirdo growl.

“Kitten, keep talking like that and I’ll worship you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
